A Law and Order Christmas
by DaisyDay
Summary: HAPPY HOLIDAYS! RubirosaRocks, theSilverChef and me, DaisyDay corroborated on three separate one shots with Cyrus Lupo and Connie Rubirosa to help ring in the Christmas season! We hope you enjoy our collection of stories featuring a Christmas wish, ice-skating and mistletoe!


**A LAW AND ORDER CHRISTMAS**

**A Christmas Wish**

(by DaisyDay)

Summary: Connie only wants one thing for Christmas.

When it comes to celebrating Christmastime, no place does it better than the Rockefeller Center in New York City.

Rock Center is always decked out for the holidays: from the Christmas tree with its five miles of twinkling lights and topped with a Swarovski crystal star; to the ice rink illuminated with holiday angels and yuletide decorations.

From her vantage point above the rink, Connie Rubirosa watched with interest at the various bundled ice skaters as they glided and twirled on the ice, amidst the backdrop of the glittering lights.

During the holiday season, she often wandered over to Rockefeller Center on her lunch break. With the festive tree, lit decorations, and joyous children, it was as if Santa had waved a wand and sprinkled magical Christmas confetti all throughout the plaza.

She also had a view of the man in red himself, as he merrily sat on his huge velvet Christmas throne, with excited kids lined up a mile long, all waiting for their chance to visit Santa.

Looking beyond the excited faces of children, Connie caught other sightings of happy people, one of them being an attractive couple holding hands and giggling as they strolled amidst the wintry wonderland.

And Connie came to the realization that everyone seemed to have someone.

Except her.

As her eyes scanned back to watching Santa fulfilling children's wishes, the lyrics of the song softly playing in the background seemed poignantly personal:

:

_Do you remember me?_

_I sat upon your knee_

_I wrote to you with childhood fantasies._

_Now I'm all grown up now_

_and still need help ...somehow_

_I'm not a child...but my heart still can dream..._

_._

It was silly, she knew, but still, Connie closed her eyes and just like she had when she was a child, she made her holiday wish.

_Santa, gift me with someone special for Christmas..._

From behind her came the sound of a familiar voice.

"Connie?"

Her eyes flew opened and turning around, she was looking right into the face of Cyrus Lupo.

"Cyrus!" Connie's hand unconsciously flew up to her upper chest, in surprise, "I hadn't expected to bump into you here!"

He gestured with his head towards the crowd below, "I'm meeting with a witness down in the plaza."

"Oh, "Connie blushed, embarrassed that she had been caught daydreaming and thought it best to change the subject. "So what do you plan to do for the holidays? Will you be spending it with Rebecca?"

Rebecca, who worked in CSU, was his latest girlfriend.

"Yeah," he concurred, "It'll just be the three of us for the holidays-Rebecca, me and her daughter...what about you?"

"I'll be flying home to L.A. to be with family," she explained, "but that won't be until Thursday; so until then..." she had a look of regret, "I'll be working at the office."

Cyrus nodded and then he peered more closely at her expression, "What were you just doing when I came up to you?"

Her first inclination was to make up a ridiculous story, but she thought better of it.

Connie watched the skaters down at the rink as she responded, "Believe it or not, I was making a wish to Santa."

"Really?" Cyrus looked over the railing at where Santa sat, "I didn't think you still believed in that stuff."

"I've always thought, "she sighed, "that one should never stop believing in the spirit of Santa. "

"You don't say?" he half-grinned, "So what did you wish for?"

"Oh, it's nothing," she responded and made a sweeping gesture with her hand as if to brush the thought away.

"No, _really_, I'm curious," he inquired, "and as you know, curiosity is what makes me such a great detective!"

She laughed lightly and tried to not make it a big deal, "Whatever the wish was, Cyrus," she stated with half regret, "...it's nothing that you can put under a tree."

"Humph, " Cyrus grunted, and then looked at his watch, "Well, I best get down there... my witness should be _somewhere_ in that holiday mess...you want to come along?"

Connie answered assuredly, "No, I better get back to the office."

"Yeah, alright," he said as he started to make his way down. He stopped after descending four steps and turned back around, "Oh..., and Connie?"

She looked over at him, "Yes?"

"If I don't see you before you leave for the holidays, Merry Christmas."

Connie smiled and gave him a friendly wave, "...Merry Christmas, Cyrus."

After he was gone, the place again seemed a little quieter, a little lonelier. But it didn't matter. She'll be too busy working to be thinking of these...these...nonsensical Christmas whims anyway.

She gave Santa one last parting glance and when she did, her heart skipped a beat.

_No, I've must have imagined it,_ she thought to herself.

Santa had been listening to one of the wistful youngsters on his lap when he suddenly glanced upward, directly at the spot where Connie stood. For a fleeting second their eyes met...and then he winked.

_Or had he?_

.

It was the final day of her workday and tomorrow she would be boarding a plane to Los Angeles.

With coffee cup in hand, Connie nonchalantly approached her desk, just like she had most mornings. Her steps slowed down considerably, however, the closer she got to her desk.

For situated right in the center of her desk was a mysterious silver-wrapped gift, the size of half a shoebox, topped with a matching bow_._

Placing her cup down, she picked up the present and looked around the office, but everyone seemed involved in their own work. Scowling back at the gift, she meticulously began to unwrap the present. The wrappings fell by the wayside and she now held an unmarked white box in her hand. Her heart was thumping with anticipation as she shakily removed the lid of the box.

Rummaging through the tissue paper inside, she discovered a paper note swaddling a round object of some kind. Hurriedly, she lifted the two items out of the box.

The 'ball' turned out to be a snowglobe, and within its center, a lone pine tree was prominently displayed.

Lifting the globe up to the light she smiled as she turned it around at all angles to admire the tree's quiet simplicity. Then holding the snowball upside down, Connie gave it two decisive shakes.

Turning it right side up again, she watched through the clear sphere as little white flakes shimmered, fluttered and swirled about, transforming the single woody perennial into a modest, snowy-white Christmas tree.

She next straightened out the enclosed note and immediately recognized the scribblings as that belonging to Cyrus Lupo:

_Connie, (It read)_

_I don't know what you wanted for Christmas, but if you are very good, you may get what you wished for._

_Until then, I'm sending you a little Christmas wrapped up in a friendship._

_Just keep believing in Santa,_

_Cyrus._

Her smile broadened at his thoughtful gesture.

Yes, granted wishes of the heart take time, Connie decided, as she held her gift close to her heart.

Meanwhile, she will continue to cherish family, friends, and most of all, Christmas possibilities.

_The End._

,

.

.

**"Breaking the Ice"**

(by theSilverChef)

Summary: Cyrus has something special for Connie during Christmastime

_December 2010_

"Wait, where are we going?" Connie pivoted in the passenger seat of Lupo's town car. She wiped the condensation from the foggy window in an attempt to discern her whereabouts. She had been so lost in the pages of a case file she had splayed across her lap that she hadn't noticed how far she now was from the Courthouse. She spotted a familiar grove of trees in the distance, looming over the snow-blanketed sidewalks of Sixth Avenue.

Lupo shot her a mischievous smirk and turned onto 40th, parking the car in front of Le Pain Quotidien. Connie feigned exaggerated excitement. "Oooo, a bistro lunch? What's the occasion, Detective?"

Keeping mysteriously quiet, Lupo got out and walked around the car, holding the door open for Connie. She wrapped her gloved hand around his and instinctively walked toward the bakery, only to be commandeered by an arm around her waist. She protested weakly, hardly able to contain a feeling of excitement at being whisked off on a romantic lunch adventure right in the middle of a hectic work day.

They trotted up the concrete stairs at the west end of Bryant Park, and Connie's breath caught in her throat. There, where the Citi Pond should have been, was a magnificent ice rink, filled with all shapes and ages of gleeful skaters. Nervously, Lupo cleared his throat and pointed at the concession stand a few yards away. "I know I promised you a real meal, but… it's your last Christmas here in the City, and I think we should spend it doing things that you never got to do. You know, just… being spontaneous."

"Like going ice skating on a Tuesday afternoon?" Connie teased. She laced her fingers through Lupo's and sighed softly. "I love it!"

For the next hour, Connie forgot all about the caseload on her desk and the witnesses she needed to prep. None of it mattered, because she was spending Christmas in the breathtaking city of New York with someone she loved.

_The End_

.

.

.

.

**Would You Like Fries with That Toy Van?**

(by RubirosaRocks)

Summary**: **Lupo helps Connie to deliver toys to kids with his trusty reindeer, Otto, after the usual toy delivery driver crashes into the Drive-Thru of a burger joint. Connie and Lupo meet up later at the Christmas party and share more than a couple of drinks, thanks to some mistletoe.

It was early December 9th in New York and the cold air stung like the prickle of a holly leaf edge. Detective Lupo would have normally gone for a jog at this time of morning but the footpath was way too slippery. This wasn't a problem for Otto however, because he was wearing his brand new booties on his little paws. Lupo couldn't wait to give him his present early this year. He got about half way through his walk when his phone beeped. It was Connie.

"_I really need your help with something. Are you free today? I'm at the office" it read._

He wondered what Connie would need help with at the office. Perhaps It wasMike stuck in the tree again or maybe Jack off his face from Eggnog.

"_i'm not far away, I'll be there soon as I can" _he replied in a txt.

Not long after...

Lupo arrived at the DA's office and saw that Connie was frantically looking for something while holding her ear. The corridor and part of her office was filled with Christmas presents.

"Hey Connie. is your ear alright?" he asked

"Lupo, I'm glad you're here! I need your help. Oh no, my ear's fine, I'm just looking for my earring"

"Right,"

"It's the toy van, Lupo ..."

"The what?"

"The toy van. You know, the van that someone from the DA's office or 2-7 drives every year at Christmas time so they can deliver presents to Kid's in need all over New York?"

"Oh, yes, I've heard of it. Bernard usually drives it. But he's in Bermuda for the holidays this year." he said

"You're right. And the replacement driver had an accident"

"How'd that happen?" he asked

"Before he was supposed to pick up the toys, the driver felt like a burger from Hungry Jacks,"she folded her arms

"The old building owned by a pair of Aussies?" he inquired.

"Yeah. Anyway, he went through the Drive-Thru and forgot that he had a sled on top of the van." she rolled her eyes

"Oh.."

"-the building was just about demolished by the time he tried to reverse the van out again. Then in again and then out once again. Actually, I'm pretty sure he's still trying to get out now." Connie added.

"Is the driver alright?" he tried to hide his giggle.

"Yes, but the toys need to be delivered" She smiled, "that's what I need you for"

"I'm sure having a police car at my disposal could come in handy" he stated

"especially since you have lights and sirens" she lifted her eye-brows

"How many presents are there?" Lupo sighed, looking around at all of the presents.

There was a brief pause...

"One, maybe two hundred.. but" she whispered

"Hundred!?"his eyes widened trying not to shout.

"yep" she nervously added., "I'll be doing it too, so you'll only need to deliver 100 or so"  
"Uhh.. I guess that's better than two hundred"

"That's the spirit! ...So can you do it?"

"Yes. I'll do it"

"Yaaaaaaaay!" she yelled and gave him a hug. "I owe you a kiss under the mistletoe tonight at the party"

"Deal!" he said, nearly before she finished the sentence.

"Here's your hat" Connie put a Santa hat on his head, "And here's a list"

"Thanks," he said reading it while walking out, "Don't worry, I'll check it twice" he cheekily added.

"You better!" she called out to him in the hallway.

Hours later...

After a long day of delivering toys to tots in need, Lupo finally finished for the day and so did Connie. Connie was already at the DA's office Christmas party talking to co-workers. There was some live music playing covers of Christmas songs that made the room have a nice warm and comforting feeling. After the musicians took a drink break, Lupo arrived. He saw that Connie didn't have a drink so he bought her one and one for himself. He walked over to her near the stage.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted a drink, so I got you one anyway"

"Hey Lupes, that's fine,I would like a drink .Thanks" she smiled.

"How did you go with your deliveries?" he asked as he sat beside her.

"Good. I'm glad it's over, and that I don't have to fight for any more parking places." she laughed lightly and then asked,"how about you? Thank you again for all your help."

"It was actually pretty fun. I had a helper by my side the whole time"

"I hope your helper won't mind if I keep up my part of the deal that we had together. Will she?" she said curiously

"No,I don't think _he_ would mind. In fact, here he comes now." Otto stuck his nose in the door and entered. He got a few looks and pats on the head as he walked through the bar like it was nobody's business.

"I'll get the drinks while I'm up" he said as he pushed himself up of the stage.

"Otto! Over here" Connie Called. As soon as Otto heard her voice he came running up to the stage.

Lupo brought the drinks back to the stage and placed them down between him and Connie while Otto was at her feet eating the mince pie off her fingers that she had eaten earier.

'Oh look, there's mistletoe right here!" Connie pointed to the microphone that was just above them."

"Did you put that there?" he asked.

"I.. might have" she whispered in the same tone as the one she told Lupo how many presents he had to deliver.

"well then, I better move my drink out of the way. In the meantime, close your eyes, because I have something for you"

"oh...ok" she smiled and closed her eyes. And he moved the drinks to the other side of him.

Before Connie knew it she got a giant kiss on the lips...followed by way too much tongue.

"blaah! Lupo, what are you-" she violently leaned back and turned away trying to avoid any more kissing if she could. By the time she opened her eyes, she noticed a very happy big dog in front of her on the stage wagging his tail. Lupo started bellowing out with laughter.

"Did you do this?" she laughed wiping her face and swallowing a lot of drink.

"No, I didn't actually, I was going to give you this," he pushed Otto off the stage with a gentle nudge, inched closer to Connie and leant in grabbing her hand. He placed something in it.

"My earring!" she said excited,

"It was in the Christmas hat you gave me." he added

She adjusted his hat and leaned in. The lips were now only millimetres apart when Otto decided it was time to hump Connie's leg. She growled at him before he could get close enough and then he walked away.

"Now, where were we?" she whispered to Lupo,

"Right here," Lupo answered, finally kissed her. It was nice while it lasted. The musicians however were inching their way onto the stage for their next set. Lupo and Connie were encouraged to move so they did. They made their way out of the bar, but before they got out the door, Lupo went back to get something as Otto was walked out by Connie.

The snow drifted down from the sky gracefully once they were outside ready to go home. Connie stood admiring the snow briefly while Lupo came out. Lupo practically rushed out the door with something on his head. It was the mistletoe stuck to his Christmas hat. He suddenly grabbed Connie by the waist making her go "oop" and then kissed her once again.

They were too caught up in the moment to realise that a giant vehicle came scraping down the road. Heaps of sparks flew off the back of it as it came around the corner. It eventually caught the attention of Lupo and Connie because it was going so slowly. They both turned their heads at it in confusion at what seemed to be some sort of drive-by slo-mo scene from a gangsta movie. In the drivers seat was Mike in a Santa hat waving like a little kid at them. The same confused expressions had not left Connie and Lupo's faces as the van kept making a horrible sound of that of nails on a chalkboard. They could believe their eyes when they saw a Hungry Jacks Drive-Thru menu and part of a window caught on the back of the van and dragging behind it. It caused it to move slowly and spark every where as bits of rubble flew off on the street. Otto suddenly ran after it making Connie lose grip of the leash.

"w -w-w-w-w-ooof" Otto barked after it while trying to run in his booties..

"Oh well, he won't go very far" Connie stated as she turned to Lupo and continued kissing him.

_The End_

_._

_(We had so much fun writing this and we hope your Christmas is filled with much joy and love)_

_Please review!_

..

.

.

,


End file.
